I'll Love You in Each Life
by Siela Mist9x
Summary: Lea and Demy completed each other, they were perfectly in love.  They were just teenagers, their choices weren't supposed to matter this much.  But when a man of a mysterious organization kills Demy, Lea follows: How Axel and Demyx came about. Axel/ Demyx


"Lea!" I see you running my way that 100-watt smile that you always have. You hug me practically glomping me to death.

"Seriously! How are you always so happy?" I couldn't help it though, he always ended up making me smile.

"Because, I'm around you!" he said after he stopped strangling me.

"You're so stupid, Demy" I always told him that, it was true after all.

"I know, but you still love me" he smiled and hung over my shoulder.

Believe it or not this goofy, hyper, happy, totally crazy boy was the love of my life. Demy turned my life around, without him I would have probably been dead or on drugs or somethin' like that. Sure, Isa was always there but he got into more trouble than I did with his whole "bow down and kiss my ass" demeanor.

How did he even get me to go out with him? Oh' yeah I remember, he convinced me that I had to close my eyes and kissed me. When I asked him why he didn't just tell me out front he said, "I was almost sure you wouldn't like me so decided that I wanted to at least kiss you before you told me that you never wanted to see me again". I love him more than the world and could never go a day without him, much less saying I never wanted to see him.

"Lea, I don't think Isa likes me," he said in a pouty way, sticking out his lip. I know he's turning 16 in a few days but he'll never grow up.

"Nah, he just doesn't like noises which just so happen to permanently surround you"

"Aw, I could try to be quieter, right?" He asked

"No way in hell could you ever be quiet" It was true, he never stopped talking, he never said anything important either.

"You like when I talk right? I'm not annoying and I don't talk too much do I? I thought tha-, mmnn" I cut him off in a kiss. He does talk too much, but this was probably the nicest way to get him to shut up.

I miss the days when we were together and everything was simple. I missed him playing the guitar I bought him, I miss the way he held me when I was too sad to even cry, I missed the way he kissed me with his sweet(literally his diet was pretty much candy and any other sugary thing he could get a hold of) tongue with mine, I missed everything about us, about him…

"Speaking of Isa, we should probably go now" he said swinging his arms back and forth

"Yeah, let's go" we were supposed to meet Isa at the movies. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, his smooth skin against mine. We walked towards the theatre, the last happy moment in my life, if only I held on tighter.

There was a man in black, some kind of cloak. It was all so quick, I felt myself being thrown to the floor. I was thinking about how much that hurt when I heard my boyfriend yelp. The man was pinning him to a wall.

"Demy!" I tried to get to him but these creatures held me back, they twitched and looked inhuman. "Dem! Run!"

"Lea..." he said softly, he looked so scared, I'll always remember that fearful face, the one that begged me to save him and I couldn't.

"Your heart… is filled with light" the man said tightening his grip. He pulled out some kind of gun. "Superior said to find you, I feel bad though, so young" he pointed the gun at Demy's head, "Any last words kid?"

"Lea.." the tears silently streaming down his face, "I love you" those words tore at my very being.

"NO!" I yelled out, but it was too late, the man pulled the trigger, he was gone. A heart like shiny thing floated out of his chest and burst into air.

"Well ain't that cute, true love, something he'll never feel again" the man picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Demy!" I cried out, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't save him. The creatures let go and disappeared along with the man taking my very soul with them. My knees gave out on me and I fell to the ground. I cried there, loudly in the middle of the sidewalk. I couldn't even think about moving until my eyes closed and opened again in a totally different place.

"Are you okay?" Isa asked me.

"Was it a dream?" I hoped it was.

"I dunno what you're talking about but all I saw was you crying like a baby in the street"

"He's gone" My voice cracked, "Demy's dead"

"What do you mean? How?" He asked disbelieving

"Murder" I could feel the silent tears rolling down my face. He would never live a life. He would never graduate or have some kind of family. He could never…

And here I was, left behind. I had nothing, without him I _was_ nothing. I don't know how much more I could take. My hands were trembling and the tears wouldn't stop, there was no sound just the shaking of my hollow body.

After that day my life changed, I didn't know what to do. That's when it hit me; the only way for me to be with him was to die as well. I had to plan this, I got my hands on some gasoline and put it under my bed, and no one except me would be home at around 9:30. I bought some matches and I knew exactly how I would do it. So I did, I spread the gasoline all along the floor and on myself and I let the match drop, it's beautiful flame comforting me telling me that I would see him soon.

There was one thing I didn't account for, as the fire spread, Isa ran in the room in an attempt to save me. Isa had been here more often, not wanting me to be alone since the 'incident'. It was futile and we both burned that fire licking at our flesh and taking us down. I heard the sirens and then nothing

My body ached, an my eyes opened. I quickly shut them again, the white walls and bright light was too much for them. How long was I asleep? Where was I? Why don't I feel sad? So many questions ran through my head. I sat up on the white bed and noticed that I was wearing black, a black hooded trench coat covering my entire body. A familiar blue haired man walked in the room.

"Isa! Where are we?" I asked feverishly jumping out of the bed, I immediately fell to the ground. My legs felt like jelly and so did the rest of me.

"Tsk. So impatient Lea" he came closer and I looked up from the white floor. He looked about the same except for the "X" shaped scar across his face. "You are dead, do you not remember?" Of course I remembered, I set myself on fire. "You are now known as a Nobody, a being without a heart and no true purpose to exist. The superior sent me to give you your new name, Axel"

"Isa, I don't get it" where had I seen this coat before, I gasped, that's when it hit me, the man that killed Demy wore this. "Demy!" I tried to get up again to no avail

"I am known as Saix now and your Demy will be known as Demyx when he awakens"

"You mean he's here, can I see him?" I was expecting to feel happy but only had the faint memory of its feeling. That's right Isa-Saix said that we have no heart… There was a beeping sound and Saix picked up a phone.

"I understand. Oh?" he sounded surprised. "I will let him know" he slammed the phone shut with grace and elegance that was really unnecessary. "He has awakened" I felt my face light up due to habit not of emotion. "But, unlike you and I he has no memory aside from his name and how to speak and function." I felt crushed but not as much as I would normally it was like a distant feeling telling. me that Demy might actually be gone. "You are not to try and act like the two of you know each other"

"Why the hell not?" I asked angrily it was really annoying not being able to stand up. "Tch, get me up"

"The superiors orders are final. You haven't walked or moved for about 7 months now so it might be hard for you to move"

"I don't care I have to see him"

"Idiot, you can't move, he has no clue who you are, just give it up"

"You don't know what it's like to lose the love of your life, it's like I lost myself!" I could never give him up, he was everything to me, no, he _is_ everything to me.

"Yes, I do…" His response was so quiet that I barely heard it. "If you want to see, get up and go on your own" had I said something wrong, was there someone Saix lost too. He left the room leaving me there on the floor barely able to move.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this isn't too confusing, basically the begging was about the times that "Lea" and "Demy" were together before the his death. After that is how Lea feels and towards the end is when he becomes Axel and learns the Demy isn't truly dead but has become Demyx but doesn't remember him. I hope that clears it up

Please R&R ~Siela


End file.
